1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal module, and more particularly to a terminal module applied in an electrical connector having an insulating body.
2. Related Art
An electrical connector is mainly used for joining two different devices. More particularly, an electrical connector is an indispensable part for an electronic product. As electronic products become lighter and thinner, electrical connectors also develop along with the change of time.
In a conventional electrical connector, metal terminals are usually mounted in an insulating body in the manner of inserting pins. Mainly, relatively broad barbs are provided on the metal terminals, so that the barbs are interlocked with the insulating body, and therefore the metal terminals are fixed in the insulating body effectively.
However, in such manners, a relatively large space must be reserved in an insulating body to fix metal terminals, which makes the volume of the entire electrical connector too large, and further makes it impossible to keep an electronic product light and thin.
Consequently, an electrical connector in which metal terminals are fixed through insert molding is also commercially available. In such an electrical connector, mainly, metal terminals in different rows are fixed through insert molding respectively and then are mounted in an insulating body respectively.
However, in such a manner, plastic seats must be formed through insert molding respectively on different rows of metal terminals and then the plastic seats are mounted in an insulating body respectively. Therefore, each plastic seat must be provided with a fastening device to be fastened with the insulating body, so that the plastic seats can be fastened to the insulating body respectively. In this way, fastening devices must be designed on both the plastic seats and the insulating body. Since the space inside the insulating body is limited, when the space for two fastening devices further must be reserved in the insulating body, the volume of the electrical connector cannot be reduced and the height is also limited, making it impossible to make an electrical connector thinner and lighter.
In view of the above, how to provide a terminal module whose height can be reduced is a technical measure to be provided in the present invention.